1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a video apparatus providing a user interface (UI) and a UI providing method thereof. More particularly, aspects of the present invention relate to a video apparatus providing a UI for efficiently navigating content, and a UI providing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
As digital technology has rapidly developed and has been applied to digital electronic devices, ensuring sufficient storage space for digital contents, the diversity and quantity of content used in digital electronic devices have been expanding exponentially. Recently, due to the widespread distribution of portable electronic devices, users have had increasing access to many kinds of content.
Although the quantity of content has increased, the size of displays has not matched the quantity of content due to limitations in display size.
Therefore, since it is difficult to display all of the content used in a digital electronic device on a display of a limited size, the user cannot concurrently obtain information regarding content which is currently selected, together with information regarding the location and quantity of non-selected content.
The broader the selection of content that the user has, the lower the quantity of content that the display can show at one time. Therefore, there is a need for methods for the user to navigate digital content more conveniently.